Immortal Life
by MilitaryGirl2011
Summary: Living one life after another gets annoying. But for one human she might have found her place with the Cullens... Or maybe the Emersons. Who is she and how has she spanned the millennia when she in only human? Come read and follow Aryin in this quest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi! Welcome welcome, I am in the process of rewriting and finishing this story. So updates will be slow, but they will happen. Everything is unbeta'd. Only my husband looks my works over and trust me when i say he's not an English buff. Lol. So. Read enjoy, review, ask questions PM me. whatever. I hope you enjoy. Oh also, Aryin is pronounced Erin. **

**I own nothing just Aryin and her family. **

* * *

><p>I put my last book in the box and sealed the box. Everything in boxes was going to be sent to my new address later. I looked over at my best friend who was pouting on my bed.<p>

"Lacy, please. Stop" I said rolling my eyes.

"Why do you have to leave then?" She asked looking up at me, her topaz eyes glittering with tears that would never fall.

"Because, one you of all people know I am not happy here. Christine offered for me to watch her house, while she travelled with Joseph and I took her up on it" I said. "I'm going to a town where if my instincts are correct, I'll fit in perfectly fine." I said. Lacy huffed.

"Still its your senior year" She said. I looked over at her my face saying it all. She huffed again.

"I've done senior year so many times Lacy. I promise. Its nothing special. For you, its one thing. For me? Not so much. Just, stop okay? You aren't going to change my mind. Now, its time for you to go before you are forced to choke down human food. Mom is cooking dinner" I said and she nodded before hugging me.

"Oh alright. Can't blame me for trying. Gabe will be over here tonight" She said smiling slightly. I hugged her back.

"You'll see me soon enough" I promised and she nodded before leaving my room. I rolled my eyes as soon as she was gone. I couldn't blame her for not wanting me to leave, but I figured I would have a better chance on figuring out why I was essentially immortal not being around humans twenty four seven. I packed my last bag and zipped it shut. My blanket and pillow were going into my carryon so I could get some type of sleep when I got to Christine's.

"Aryin. Dinner" Mom called up the stairs. I trotted downstairs, my younger brother right behind me. We settled down around the dinner table after dishing up. It was a simple meal, spaghetti with garlic bread, and one of my favorites.

"All packed?" Mom asked. I nodded swallowing my mouthful

"Yeah, just my blanket and pillow which is part of my carryon" I said. She nodded.

"Remind me what time is your flight?" Alex, my little brother, asked.

"Five AM. So we are leaving about three AM to make sure I get there on time." I said and Alex nodded.

"Anyway. Alex how's school going?" Mom said directing the attention to Alex, who groaned.

"Its going mom. I'm passing all of my classes." He grumbled.

"And staying away from those druggies right?" I murmured underneath my breath so only Alex would hear me. He glared at me but nodded.

Dinner passed quietly after that. I spent some time with both of them before heading up to bed. I sighed plopping down on my bed. I laid back my arms behind my head and stared up at the ceiling.

"You know that makes you sound depressed right?" A male voice asked. I nodded shortly. It was Gabe who had just jumped through my window.

"I am aware. I just dread sleeping though I am exhausted" I said sitting up to look at him. He nodded.

"I know. Cinna is going to be stopping by here in a bit to give you a farewell gift. Something you'll need until you get contacts set up there" He said. I nodded understanding that Cinna was bringing me blood. I heard the crunch of someone walking and hurried downstairs. I opened the door right as Cinna went to knock. She chuckled and handed me the thermal bag.

"Should of known Gabe was going to tell you. We will miss you little one. Aaron said hello and be safe" She said and I nodded.

"I'll miss you all too. Give Andre a hug and keep an eye on Lacy, she's a bit down at the moment. I don't need her trying to follow me" I chuckled and Cinna nodded her topaz eyes sparkling.

"I will. I was also able to get the information you wanted. The Cullen coven is currently there. The leader Carlisle, is a doctor. He should be able to help you" She murmured quietly. I nodded.

"Thanks. I owe you" I said feeling some of my stress melt away.

"You owe me nothing. You have helped us" She said hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back. She let go and looked me over.

"Be careful lovely. We will come to visit over summer." She said before walking back down the path. I shut the door quietly.

"Aryin who was that?" Mom called from the living room

"It was just Cinna giving me a farewell gift" I answered. "Lacy texted and let me know she was on her way over"

"Alright. Go get some sleep kiddo"

"Night mom." I said going back up to my room. Gabe was already laying down waiting on me. I set the bag down next to my other ones and kicked my jeans off and pulled on my sleeping pants before sliding into bed with Gabe. There was nothing romantic about this. I had trouble sleeping and Gabe was able to keep me quiet. And it gave him the chance to sleep too.

Suppose I should explain a bit. My name is Aryin, pronounced Erin. I am human, but my soul was not. My soul had been around since the beginning of time. I had no idea why I am on a recycle circuit but it never failed. I died, was sent to a black and white room that slowly started to fill with books the more I died, and was reborn. Every time. It was the same thing. And then I started to learn that there were others like me but not like me. Vampires, Werewolves, shape-shifters and witches, which was what I was classified under. Being a witch was not all it was cracked up to be. No I wasn't evil, no I didn't curse people. Well not harmful ones anyway, bad luck spells were my specialty.

I don't know how or why, I just do what I can with my life. I try to make a difference for the regular humans. And occasionally I stick my nose into vampire affairs. It wouldn't do to have the Volturi thinking that there were no consequences to their actions. Werewolves, well I didn't have to deal with them because Caius had them hunted to almost extinction. Not that I minded, they were mindless beasts. People during the day but mindless during the full moon and that was never good for the populace.

Witches were the wild card. While we didn't have the strength or speed. We had the ability to heal almost instantaneously. We had power. Sure some vampires were gifted. But we had the ability to do anything with our magic. Gabe was the only one to witness this first hand though. At night when I am asleep, I have no control over the magic that leaks from me. It wasn't too long after I met the Emerson coven. Gabe had taken an instant liking to me because I ended up putting Andre in his place when he tried to take a chomp out of me. Not that I smelled good to the vampires, because I didn't, but Andre hadn't fed in a long time and with the smell of blood, any blood, he went off the deep end. Anyway back to what I was explaining. Gabe had come over one night to talk to me and I ended up falling asleep laying on his lap. I woke up the next morning to a living breathing Gabe under me, who needless to say freaked out. Once we no longer had body contact and I was able to pull the magic in, he returned to his vampire state. Needless to say we spent a few days experimenting with it. And I couldn't turn a vampire back to a human while conscious, but unconsciously I could. I figured that for the moment I didn't have the skill needed to do it.

The magic felt like silk spiderwebs. Not sticky and annoying but something I could cacoon myself in and bend to my will. It was an extension of myself and I learned quickly to keep it under wraps. The only downside to my life was I had to drink blood. Yeah I know what you are thinking, she's a vampire too! No not even close, I'm human but with using the magic comes the price of having to drink blood. Some things didn't take that big of a toll from me, like changing my hair color, and length or my eyes color. Those didn't take a lot, however, my little bad luck charms took a bit out of me. I still didn't understand it but from a past life, I knew I had to have the blood. Somethings never make sense.

Three AM never came so early. I had already been up for ten minutes pulling the magic back inside my body so when Gabe woke he was already turning back to his vampiric self. I learned too that, when that happened it made the time between me having to drink blood shorter so I ended up telling Gabe that he could stay the night only if there was blood the next morning. I sat up and finger combed the fuzzy mess that was my blond hair until I actually got up and got dressed. Gabe sat up and watched me walk around the room double checking everything.

"Girl, drink your go go juice, brush yo head and get ready. Your mom is already up." He said yawning. I nodded and opened the thermal box Cinna had given me last night, and popped open one of the bottles before guzzling it down making sure that I got every drop. Gabe just chuckled before putting his shoes on. Once I was done, he walked over to me and hugged me.

"Be safe. I promise I'll come and visit soon" He said hugging me. I pushed his stone body away.

"Alright you are worse than a PMS'ing woman. I'm fine. I'll see you guys during summer." I said. He just shook his head.

"Whatever, call when you get to Christine's" He ordered before hopping out my window and hurrying down the road to his house. I rolled my eyes and shut my window then locked it. I grabbed my brush from my purse and ran it through my hair smoothing it out. Once that was done I threw my brush back in my bag and clipped my bangs out of my face. Sometimes it sucked having short hair but I chose it so I had to wait to let it grow lest someone notices I made it grow overnight. I made sure everything was together before opening the door and heading downstairs. Mom was already in the kitchen making up two cups of coffee.

"Hey dear" She said handing me the keys to her Chevy Eqinox. I went outside and slung my suitcase in the back before sitting my carryon and purse in the front seat. I went back in to make sure I didn't forget anything before changing into a comfortable pair of jeans and red tank top with a black button up over it. I buttoned up the three bottom buttons leaving the top two unbuttoned which I will say famed my boobs fantastically. I chuckled to myself before heading back downstairs after shoving my clothes into a box that was going to be shipped later in the month.

"Ready when you are" I said to Mom who handed me the cup of coffee and I handed her the keys to her SUV. Off to Atlanta Airport we went.


	2. Chapter 2

I know its been awhile and i apologize. I've been in and out of the hospital and been busy volunteering. But here is chapter 2! Let me know what you think! And i apologize for any errors as I am the only one reading and editing :)

~Angel

* * *

><p>To say that the trip to Seattle was pleasant would be an outright lie. It was horrible! There were way too many whiny babies on the flight. The man sitting next to me made me want to punch and castrate him. He kept trying to flirt with me. I eventually had to tell him to screw off and the flight attendant actually moved him after the lady in front of me was so kind enough to bring it to the flight attendant's attention. Thankfully that nightmare was over. I was standing at the baggage claim waiting for my bags to come down.<p>

"Aryin?" A voice called. I turned and looked at a woman who only could have been my eldest sister.

"Christine!" I exclaimed. She didn't look like the sister that had left for college. Wild hair, a bright grin and wonder in her eyes. Now she was calm, sedate, and had a maturity about her.

"Ah, my little sister!" she laughed as she hugged me. I returned the hug.

"Its so great to be here. And finally off that flipping plane!" I giggled extracting myself from her arms. I kept an eye on the conveyor belt and listened as Christine told me about the town where she and her husband lived. I grabbed my bag off.

"Alright alright. Calm down. We have three hours to talk and catch up!" I giggled and she nodded smiling.

"I know its just I'm so excited. You are finally here!" She said as she grabbed my suitcase from me. We talked the entire time out to the car. She had a Honda Accord, which was fine, but it didn't suit my need for speed. I settled in the car waiting on Christine to get in.

"So how's mom?" She asked starting the car and heading for the highway.

"She's doing fantastic. She got a promotion a few weeks ago. So she's busier than usual. Alex is doing…well he's doing. Almost got himself wrapped up with the wrong sort of people but I got that straightened out. I hope." I said shrugging.

"Let me guess. Drugs?" She asked.

"Yup." I shook my head. "He knows better. And we both knew better. I just. Meh. Some times the human mind makes no sense." I grumbled the last bit. Christine looked over at me.

We spent the entire car ride talking about the family and our lives in general. It was relaxing to spend time with her. I almost didn't have to hold a pretense around her. We had always been close. She had gone to Washington University for a degree in business and in turn met her now husband Joseph who she fell madly in love with. They both graduated and got married. Joseph was picked up by a big business in Seattle and Christine worked at home. They were doing fantastic for just starting out. Joseph did a lot of travelling and Christine wanted to go with him but they had no one to watch the house. So when I decided that I needed to change, Christine offered and I jumped. Mom wasn't happy. But I was eighteen. I sighed quietly watching the city lights disappear to give way to the natural beauty of Earth.

I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew Christine was shaking my shoulder gently.

"Hey wake up. We are here" She laughed. I shook my head shaking the sleep from my mind. I opened the door and stepped out of the car. The house was the first thing that entered my eyesight. It was absolutely charming. It was like a little log cabin but it had a more modern feel to it. While I was admiring the house, apparently Joseph came outside because Christine was chattering away. I looked over at her and noticed Joseph. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. He had some Greek in him that's for sure.

"Ah. This must be Aryin. The elusive sister" he chuckled.

"Not elusive." I responded accepting his hug. He chuckled and grabbed my bag from the back of the SUV.

"Well come on in." He said heading up to the house. Christine and I followed slowly behind him.

"Damn, where did you find him? Cause I want one!" I whispered to her. She laughed loudly.

"There is only one of him. And I don't intend to share!" She giggled. We laughed as we headed inside.

I looked around the inside of what I assumed was the living room, surprised at what I found. It was rustic and charming. The couch and loveseat looked new but well used. The coffee table that was in front of the couch was made out of pine and the end tables on each end of the couch matched. Everything focused on the fireplace. The walls were painted a warm rich brown color which added to the warmth of the room. It was completely gorgeous and exactly how I would want my house to look when and if I get my own place.

I looked over at my sister to see her smiling indulgently.

"What?" I asked self consciously

"Just waiting on you" She said laughing. "I know, not my usual style. Well not what you knew anyway. I have changed sister dear" She said pulling me to sit down.

"So I can tell. It looks amazing though" I said sitting down next to her. She smiled demurely.

"Well thank you. Well. This is our living room. Where you shall be camping out is up those stairs to your right. Its not furnished yet, as we were waiting for you to get here to do that. You can paint, do whatever you want to the upstairs. Its like a little apartment. We tested the theory and if you aren't right at the railing, we can't hear anything so don't think its an invasion of privacy. And because of that we had an intercom system installed. You'll see the button when you go up, that way its easy to tell you when dinner is done or if I need your help or something. Any questions?" Christine asked and took a deep breath. I laughed at her.

"Girl, breathe. What's all up there?" I asked

"Its literally an apartment. Bathroom and a small kitchen area. Don't think that you can hide up there all the time! I'll drag you down here" She threatened teasingly.

"Relax Chrissy. I think she has the gist" Joseph laughed as he handed us glasses of tea.

"Thank ya" I said taking a sip savoring the taste.

"You are very welcome" He said. "So I figured we'd order your furniture tonight and put an express on it so you don't have to sleep down here too long."

"Don't worry about it. I can do it" I said waving off his offer to buy the furniture.

"Uh, unless you aren't telling me something, you don't have a job, didn't have one. So you wouldn't have any money" Christine said leaning forward.

"Trust me. I got it. You guys need to save your money" I said. Christine frowned

"You are not dealing drugs out of my house!" She ordered and I looked at her shocked.

"I don't deal! What the hell Christine?" I snapped. She looked abashed.

"Sorry. That's what mom told me…" She said "Though your reaction says otherwise" I hissed and stood up and started to pace. Did I dare tell them? Or let them think I was some sort of dealer? They watched me for a while until I finally calmed down and made the decision to tell them. There honestly wasn't a downfall to telling them. I mean, the Volturi know I exist but they don't know where, and they can't say anything because I am not bound by their laws.

"Aryin?" Joseph eventually asked. I held my hand up thinking more before sitting back down and digging in my carryon bag for my laptop.

"Is there a table we can sit at? I also suggest ordering pizza cause this is going to take a long time." I said looking between the two of them. Christine looked a bit put out.

"I wanted to cook you a special dinner, to welcome you"

"Hey you can do that tomorrow. I'll be able to appreciate it then" I said smiling. She huffed then smiled.

"Oh alright. Pepperoni?"

"Sounds good" I said same time as Joseph chimed in his affirmative.

Forty five minutes later found the three of us sitting at their dining room table. They were looking expectantly at me. I was in the middle of pulling up various sources and obtaining some of the files I needed.

"Okay, what is going on?" Joseph asked. I looked over at him, my green eyes flashing.

"Give me a moment. I have to access some information." I said before going back to typing. A few moments later I had all the information I needed to explain properly. And a few people on stand by to help explain if needed. Thank you modern technology!

"Aryin?" Christine asked softly.

"Well, you know our mother. She's prone to overreacting. I do not deal drugs, guns, or anything like that. Despite what she may think. In reality, I am… the wealthiest person alive. I can bail out the American government twice over. Not that I will, because that wouldn't do us any good." I started out.

"Uh. Riiight" Christine drawled out obviously not believing me.

"Do you believe in magic?" I asked curiously.

"No" Christine laughed and I looked at Joseph

"Its possible I suppose" Joseph said. I nodded understandingly.

"It's not something that is easy to believe in. But it exists. All around us. In everything we do, in everything we touch. There is magic. And, I am part of it. Well my soul is" I said touching my chest lightly. "Its hard. Sharing memories with people who lived way before you. Before words were used. I retain it all."

"Wait, you are saying… that you know that your soul was reincarnated into you?" Joseph asked awed. I nodded. He did a fist pump.

"HA. I was right! Buddhism is the right path." He said and sat back looking smug. I shook my head.

"All religions are right and wrong. There is no right path. They are all right in their own way" I said then shook my head. "I am not one to talk theology. It gets me nowhere. Now, back to what I was saying." I said giving Joseph an amused smirk. "My… Life as you could say is complicated. I am human but I am unlike any human that has ever lived, that I am aware of. No one I have come across in thirty five thousand years has been like me. Trust me that's a lot of people. I do not know why my soul was chosen. I don't even try anymore. But this is the way it has been. You could say that I am able to use my entire brain, at great cost to myself. In earlier lives, I had not realized the cost. I was a demon to them. Only now with medical knowledge do I realize the great cost to myself" I started off. Both Joseph and Christine looked enthralled as I spoke. I resituated myself on the chair.

"Its not been easy, living these lives. And soon I realized I was going to need a way to support myself, my lives as I tried to move on. And as life went on, I hid artifacts of great value. Writings, once they were made. As the world became more advanced, I shared my 'findings' with the world. And bullshitted books and everything to back up the knowledge. Most findings nowadays are from my soul in some way or another. No, I didn't share everything but the important things. The herbs that were good for healing, and teas and everything of that nature. To ensure that humanity could and would survive. As the world became more advanced, once I was of age, I would go to where I had hidden my items and bring them to collectors who paid handsomely for the knowledge. The money would then be split, what I needed to live, my friends who would guard my money, before banks were created, and that which would be stored away."

"Friends that guard your money? How is that possible? They would have died same time as you give or take a bit" Christine said sitting forward. I smiled.

"You are much brighter than the college gave you credit for." I said and chuckled a bit at her face. "There are those who are immortal. Their bodies show no signs of aging, they do not sleep. They have endless time. I found a select few that could be trusted with my secret and they promised to help me through this life. You wonder why all the spy movies use Swiss banks? Because they are ran by my immortal friends. And the idea slowly spread. Now I have money all over the world. Most in Swiss banks though." I said and typed in a few keywords into my computer that pulled up just one of my Swiss accounts. As soon as I did that my Skype rang with an incoming call. I hit answer right away.

"Ahh. Ms. Jenson. I thought that was you. No one else hacks quite like you" A gentleman said smiling.

"Its actually Wood this go around. It's a pleasure to see you again, Alexander." I said and both Christine and Joseph stared at the screen looking at the bank account number.

"May I inquire as to the two humans gawking?" Alexander asked. I chuckled.

"My human family, they will be invaluable to me. And I might just see about that process. For us three this go around. I grow weary of this ever changing thing" I laughed softly. Alexander nodded.

"Indeed. Now is there anything that I can assist with?"

"Uh. Yes I need you to transfer at least about 4 mil into this account number. That should be more than enough for what I have in mind of what I need to do" I said and rattled off my account number and routing number for the account attached to my Aryin Wood account.

"Very well. It is done. Ah, Erin says hello" He said turning to grace a smile on a woman who happened to open the door to the office he was in. She popped in view behind him and I happened to see the ring on her left hand as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ah is this the mate?" I asked interested.

"Yes, found her almost a century ago." He smiled.

"Good. I'm so glad you found her. If only I find mine" I said smiling slightly. Alexander smiled and before he could respond Erin did.

"You will Ms. Wood. I know it" She said her voice tinkling gently. I smiled.

"Well thank you for the vote of good luck. I have some more explaining to do, I will get in touch with you soon." I said and hit end on the call. I looked over at my sister and brother in law who looked stunned.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Magic. Its impossible!" Christine said. I sighed and looked down focusing on the magic, the spider webs if you will, inside of myself. I willed my eyes to change from green to glaring red and for my hair to slowly lengthen and turn black. It was an intimidating sight to behold. I heard the gasps and knew my hair was changing. I looked up and Christine let out a little scream.

"Jesus fuck your eyes! Your hair!" Joseph said in shock.

"Now do you believe?" I asked darkly. They both nodded.

"Can you… can you do that to others?" Christine asked curiously. I shrugged.

"Not without major damage to myself. Now, I need time to myself. So, please do not worry about me. I can handle myself. Okay?" I asked and they nodded. I let the glamour over myself fade letting my hair fade to blond although I kept the length, and my eyes to green. Christine nodded then looked at the time.

"Hmm. Guess you were right when you said it would take awhile. You don't start school until next week. So feel free to do what you need to this week. I also suggest doing some clothes shopping. Port Angeles has some good shops. But as you probably know Seattle is where its at. We could make a day of it here soon?" She offered.

"I'll think about it. I'm going to be doing some furniture shopping and get that all set up. Nearest Walmart?"

"Next town over. Much bigger than here" Joseph offered.

"Gotcha. Go on to bed. I have phone calls and ordering to do. I'll be fine" I said waving them off. They nodded and hugged me before heading down the hall to their room. "Hey, can I borrow a car?"

"My keys to my Honda are on the key clip by the front door. Feel free!" Christine hollered back.

"Thanks!" I responded and grabbed my laptop before going to settle down on the couch in the living room. I spent a few hours researching furniture shops and what I would need, and wanted then went up to the loft that I would be living in.

I looked around the area in complete awe. It was gorgeous. The walls were about as tall as me and went up into the slope for the roof. The slanted roof was done in a dark cherry wood and the walls were an off white color. I knew that first and foremost I would be painting. I never liked the color white. The front area, I pictured as a sort of living room. There was an electric fireplace, that I clicked on to see how realistic it was, that I could place a loveseat or a recliner in front of. Plus a coffee table and a desk with a computer. Further back there was a walled off area which I presumed would be the bedroom. I took a quick peek in there to make sure a king sized bed would fit in there, plus a dresser and two end tables, which they would thankfully with space to spare. The bathroom happened to be by far my favorite thing. I had figured that the loft was just a rectangle. Not even close. I stepped into the bathroom and my jaw dropped.

The bathroom looked like something out of a house magazine. The bathtub was a Jacuzzi tub big enough for two that was framed by a bay window. Around the tub was brown marble that had black and silver streaks through it. To the left was a double sink with a mirror that spanned the two sinks. The toilet was hidden behind a wall that had a folding door in front of it. And there was a shower room, literally it was a shower room, the ceiling tiles were shower tiles so it was like rain falling on you. Outside of the shower was a panel so you could change how the "rain" fell. The bathroom quickly became my favorite room.

I left the loft and went back to the couch to grab something to sleep in which was shorts and a tank top. I decided that I wasn't going to order anything tonight but instead do it tomorrow. I fell asleep rather quickly after I changed and laid down.

The next morning dawned way too early for me. I was awake as soon as Joseph stepped into the kitchen. I listened to him putter around the kitchen before the smell of coffee started drifting towards me. I sat up groaning.

"Ah shit, I'm sorry Aryin. Didn't mean to wake you. I was trying to be quiet" Joseph said.

"S'okay. Sound wakes me up." I yawned before standing up and going down the hall to the bathroom. After doing my morning business and washing up, I was a bit more awake. Joseph was standing in the kitchen in a black suit. Yes, he was my sister's husband, but it doesn't mean I couldn't appreciate a man in a suit. I knew good looking when I saw it. Once the coffee was finished brewing and Joseph grabbed his cup, I made my own.

"Creamer?" Joseph asked. I shook my head.

"Not today." I said taking a sip of my black coffee.

"Blech. Anyway, plans for today?" He asked

"Maybe to Seattle, if Christine doesn't mind." I said shrugging. Joseph nodded and I saw Christine come out of the bedroom dressed in cream slacks with a blue top.

"Seattle today, I have to go in. Is that a problem?" She asked as she made her coffee. I laughed.

"Was hoping we could go hit the stores today. I want to order my stuff today" I said "It was what Joseph just asked me"

"Ah, well. That's good. I might not be able to help you though. I have to go into corporate. Thus this" Christine said pointing to her outfit.

"That's fine. Hell I'm not even dressed yet" I said gesturing to my tank top and shorts. Christine raised an eyebrow at me. I looked down and realized why. I had forgotten to put my bra back on. I shrugged and laughed.

"Oops. Anyway. I am off to go get ready. Towel?" I asked and Christine pointed to a closet. I grabbed one and headed upstairs to take a shower. I loved the shower, like it was the best thing ever to be invented I swear. I showered quickly then hopped out to dry off and to get dressed. I decided on dark blue jeans and a low cut white lace tank top and over that I threw on a long red sleeved silk shirt. I made sure my wallet was in my purse along with my cell phone and tablet before going back downstairs and grabbing my boots from my bag and sliding them on.

After breakfast in which I noticed I kept getting stared at by Joseph, we all headed into Seattle. Although we took two different cars. Christine and I in her Honda and Joseph in a Saab. The drive was quiet and soon we were cruising into the city.

"Hmm." I sighed watching the buildings go by.

"Well, my building is over there. Good shopping is along here. Meet me at Stefano's for lunch?" Christine asked as we got out of her car in the parking garage.

"Yeah sure. One sound good?" I said and she nodded. I waved to her and headed out of the garage and into the city. My first stop was Starbucks. I needed my coffee, and the one cup I had at home wasn't cutting it. From there I hit furniture stores and ordered what I wanted for my mini apartment.

A storage bed with a Serta mattress. Matching dresser and end tables in mahogany. A loveseat and a recliner for the living room portion with a matching coffee table. A bookshelf to go next to the fake fireplace for my books and the desk was an antique that caught my eye. I placed a rush delivery on everything so it should be there when we got home from Seattle.

I spent the rest of the morning wandering around the city before making my way to Stefano's, a smallish deli outside of Christine's building. I had just sat down with an iced tea and a muffin to tide me over when a male sat down in front of me.

"Hi" He said. I looked up from my phone after responded to a text.

"Hello. You are?" I asked politely reigning in my temper.

"My name is Connor, thought you looked lonely" He flashed a smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"Now I highly doubt that since I just sat down. What do you want Connor?" I asked blandly. He looked disheartened for a few seconds.

"Well. What do you say to grabbing a bite to eat with me?" He asked.

"I say you should go before you regret it" I said turning back to my phone. I dismissed the man and heard his huff and the chair scooting back and his footsteps walking away. I rolled my eyes as I continued to read texts before eventually sitting my phone down and pulling my tablet out of my purse. I checked my bank account and made sure the right amounts came out after that I just sat there and surfed random websites. I ordered another coffee after I finished my tea and a cookie to go with it.

I was reading up on some new information from my web of informants when Christine finally came in.

"There you are. Been here long?" She asked plopping down in front of me. I looked up at her blinking as my eyes readjusted to the bright light. I checked the time and frowned.

"Uh. Going on three hours now. Hmm. Coffee?" I asked as I stood.

"Sure, and a sandwich." She said pulling her own tablet out. I nodded and ordered more coffee and actual lunch this go around. I went back to the table and sat back down.

"Gunna be a few but they'll get it here" I said.

"So what was so interesting that had you sitting here for three hours?" Christine asked.

"Just reading up on what's happened. Getting information on the goings on in my world" I said and she nodded. "How was work?"

"Just the same old same old. Wanted my notes on something. Joseph called while I was in there, he's got a business trip to Italy coming up. And I'd like to go with him if that's fine with you." She said softly. I looked at her.

"Christine. That was the whole reason I moved up here. I like it here so far. The only thing I ask is we get back to Forks soon, I have deliveries coming in and two for me to swing by an Audi dealership. I have to get my own car" I said and she nodded.

"There is one on the way back to the house. We can go after lunch" She said and I nodded smiling. We sat and discussed little things here and there when I felt eyes on me. I tried not to freeze but Christine picked up on my tension.  
>"What's wrong?" She asked looking at me concerned.<p>

"Nothing." I said smiling. I took a look around the shop and caught red eyes on me. I raised an eyebrow then shook my head. I turned back to Christine and we dug into the food that had been delivered. I was halfway done when I heard a hiss. I jumped up my eyes scanning the room. Christine kept asking what was wrong until I turned to stare at her and she saw my black eyes. I scanned the room and saw the same vampire who looked like she was having hell of a time. I took a whiff in and realized why. A cook in the back had cut themselves. I walked over to the vampire and bent down slightly.

"I think its time to go. Hold your breath and follow me" I said and pulled on her elbow gently, working the magic to compel her to follow. When I was sure she had herself under control I let go of her arm.

"Thank you. I couldn't move" She whispered ashamed.

"Don't thank me. Go feed. And do not feel ashamed. There is no reason to be. It happens. Do not ask who I am or what. Just go" I said and pushed her towards the middle of the city. She nodded and fled. I nodded and made sure no one saw that before going back inside. I inhaled and immediately went stalk still.

"Christine. Time to go?" I asked trying not to expend air. I could smell all the blood in the air. Christine looked and me and hurriedly grabbed everything of ours and tossed a twenty on the table before hurrying to me. I stepped outside and inhaled the air.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

"Remember our discussion from last night and how using too much has consequences?" I asked as we walked back to the parking garage.

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked unlocking her car.

"Lets just say you came really close to dying today if it wasn't for me. Now, to the Audi dealership then to the house. Quickly!" I said as I sat down in her car. The drive to the dealership was quiet. I don't think she understood if it wasn't for me compelling the vampire to follow me, everyone but me would be dead. That's not something I was willing to explain to authorities. So I chose to go the easy route. Doesn't mean it didn't take a lot out of me because it did. And until I can get the bloodlust down I wasn't planning on talking.

About the time we pulled into the Audi dealership I was calm again. Although I felt more tired than my usual, I knew it was from the magic, I was fine.

I went and talked to one of the salespeople about ordering my car. I wanted it done in a certain way, and I wanted it by the end of the week. An Audi RS 5 Cabriolet, painted Estoril Blue Crystal and the inside being lunar silver with rock gray piping. It was a beautiful car. And it cost a pretty penny, but it was well worth it. It would be delivered right as I had to start school so I was happy.

After everything was signed and paid for, we headed home. When we pulled in the people from where I ordered my furniture were sitting outside the house.

"Miss Woods?" A man asked. I nodded. "Need you to sign here and direct my men where to go" He said handing me a clipboard. I read it over and signed it quickly before nodded.

"Alright, lets get this started fellas" I said and hurried into the house. Christine listened as I told the men where to put everything in my room upstairs. Once it was done to my specifications, I tipped the men and sent them on their merry way. Everything looked perfect in the loft and I was excited about being able to sleep up there tonight.


	3. Authors Note

Hey everyone. Thank you so much for the story alerts and reviews. Unfortunately my laptop took a crash and I'm three chapters ahead. I should be able to get my laptop fixed soon so this is going to be on Hold until I figure out what's going on with my laptop.

Thank you all again.

If you have comments Criticism whatever. I want to hear. I love the feed back. :)

until then. Blessed be

Angel


End file.
